herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lynn Loud Sr.
Lynn Loud, Sr. (or Dad) is the father of Lincoln Loud and his sisters. Personality Lynn Sr. is stern, and often calls a halt to his kids' fights, but he loves and cares about them. He also loves his wife, and often acts playfully romantic towards her. He has been shown to have a childlike side at times, even sometimes taking part in his kids' antics, when it's all in good fun. He's also the more sensitive of the two parents, often necessitating his wife stepping in whenever he needs to pull himself together. On a side note, he seems to enjoy jokes and dancing. He is shown to dance on occasion in segments such as "The Loudest Yard", "Ties That Bind", "Come Sale Away", and "House Music". In addition, it is mentioned in "A Tattler's Tale" that he won a dancing contest, and had a disco ball trophy that Lincoln broke. In addition, in "Sleuth or Consequences" he mentions enjoying karaoke. On occasion, he enjoys Luan's jokes, and tries making his own. Appearance Lynn Sr. wears a green sweater over a light-green checkered collar and cuffs, and brown slacks. He has a long pointy nose, brown eyebrows, and curly brown hair that is thinning on the top. In "House Music", when he is playing the cowbell, he wears a yellow-striped shirt, and green pants which his underwear was seen. In his youth, he sported a mustache. Trivia *Lynn Sr.'s entire face was never shown during the first season. His face was revealed along with Rita's face in the Season 2 premiere, "11 Louds a Leapin'". **This seems to be parodied at the beginning of "Suite and Sour", as the first few seconds of the episode keep their faces hidden, as if their reveal never happened, only to show them afterwards. *Out of his children, he's the closest to Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lana. *He is the first character in the series, apart from Lincoln, to speak to the audience. This instance occurred at the end of "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House". *His personality is very similar to that of Tom Harper from Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, as well as Harold Buttowski from Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, who are also father characters played by Brian Stepanek. *Lynn Sr. shares some similarities to Vito Corleone from The Godfather: **Both have short tempered and aggressive children (Lynn Sr.: Lori, Lynn and Lola, Vito: Sonny) **Both are loving fathers and family oriented **Both have family members who are musicians (Luna Loud in Lynn Sr.'s case, Johnny Fontane in Vito's case) **However, unlike Vito Corleone, Lynn Sr. is neither a criminal nor is he a crime boss. *It is revealed in "House Music" that he used to be in a band, but got kicked out due to playing his cowbell too much, even when they were not practicing. *According to "The Loudest Yard", he used to breakdance. *In "April Fools Rules", his eyes and nose are visible throughout the entire segment. *Of the two Loud parents, he has made the most appearances. *According to "The Price of Admisson", he's afraid of horror movies. *Lynn Sr. is the first supporting character to get a segment centered entirely around him. *There are episodes that reveal the Loud sisters inherited some of Lynn Sr.'s habits. Gallery S2E04A Mr. La-ood.png S1E09B We love all ten of you.png S2E01 Loud Parents face reveal.png Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Comic Relief Category:Parents